Tragedy Reversed
by Sin.Of.Eden
Summary: Inspired from story mode RPG, option path at the end of each chapter. Is anguish really inevitable between the two of them? Warning: Tendershipping, gore and agony and sadism. Help Bakura and Ryou find their happy ending.
1. Happy ending?

A/N: Inspired by a story-mode RPG, help Bakura and Ryou find their happy ending! Option path at the end of every chapter. :) Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this idea.

Ps, Yadonushi is how Bakura address Ryou in the japanese version, meaning of the word is similar to 'landlord'

* * *

><p>"<em>Yugi, please kill him…"<em> It was a wish that couldn't be granted.

Between them, their relationship was nothing more than parasite and host, the brutal monster that lives within his heart was merely a leech, living and harming his existence and everyone else around. Indifferent, maniacal and egoistic, Ryou hates every bit of Bakura; he had every reason to hate him too, the product of malevolence, which shared half of his soul. Just this fact alone disgusted him, Ryou wants him dead…

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Yah, take care!"

From afar, hiding solitarily within the shadows, Ryou could see the people whom he once considered friends heartily bidding farewell, the people whom he had never dared to approach, because Bakura wouldn't like it, he had sworn to harm everyone Ryou was friendly with, possessive and stripping off all authorities that Ryou deserved, making sure that he was alone, and Bakura was all he have.

Of course, Ryou had tried to discard the necklace a couple of times, but each time, Bakura would manage to find his way back, and if he did, he'll painfully torment Ryou until he breaks into agonizing tears, helplessly repeating an apology and begging for forgiveness. When Bakura had finally left him alone, Ryou would have to secretly treat his injuries in a secluded corner before Bakura decided to come back for round two.

He was just so inhumane.

But Ryou didn't dare to oppose, not even once, all he could achieve was to curse silently at the dominating beast. And Ryou could feel that Bakura knew well that he hates him, so at times, when Bakura needed a favour from him, (that mainly involves deceiving his friends) he'll coo him with honey coated words, and false explanations that he was doing this for the both of them, for their future. It was even more disturbing than simply being ordered around, because in those sweeten syllabary; Ryou could sense the undertones of malice.

It was that very day where Bakura handed him a map of ancient Egypt. "Make a model according to this." He commanded.

Ryou understood immediately, it wasn't just any model; Bakura was going to use it for the shadow role playing game, which he had planned to finish the pharaoh with, encasing his soul forever in darkness, and by making it was the utmost betray he could have done to his friends, the people whom he truly cared about.

"No, I will not!" Ryou exclaimed, "No matter what happens, I will not let you hurt Yugi!"

The sensation of speaking his mind had never felt so frightful, for the first time of his life, he rejected Bakura…

Due to that, Bakura was slightly astounded, but just for a moment before he cracked into hysterical laughter, "We'll see about that," He mused, claws tightening around Ryou's frail neck, smashing him against his bedroom wall. "Like I said, hanging out with those no good insects would only lead you astray." He tenderly murmured into his ear, but it was nothing close to being amiable, it was a threat, a warning to Ryou that he wasn't going to like the next few minutes of his life. As Ryou tried to pry open his grip, oxygen slipping with each painful struggle, the background was fading, no, they weren't going to the shadow realm, they were going to Bakura's soul room – A horrifying place much, much worst.

This was the first time Ryou has ever being into Bakura's soul room, but the sight itself was nauseating, it was dark, gothic and contains straps of painful looking torture tools as if being ripped right out of 'SAW VII'. Ryou could feel tears of concentrated dismay welling in his sockets, the terrible things that Bakura was going to do to him; he knew the exact reason why they were in here, because no matter what happens, it would be virtual reality, he couldn't actually die in this rotten place, but the pain will be genuine.

"Bakura… Don't…" He begged, fresh, warm tears sliding a river down his cheeks, but Ryou knew that Bakura wouldn't show mercy until he has corresponded to his unwarranted request.

"So, you'll make the model then?" Bakura said, almost mockingly, he was so amused with the brittle Ryou, how easy it was to shatter him. And it was true; Ryou was simply too delicate and fragile…

Hesitating, the word 'yes' was far from being spoke, but the intensive fear was preventing him to object, Ryou merely cried as all forms of salvation seemed to fade with each heartrending sob, his fate was sealed when Bakura locked the suspending handcuff dangling from the wall to his wrist.

Deridingly, "This would have being so much easier if you had just agreed." Bakura smirked, pushing the table which was spread with the devil's instruments towards Ryou, "But I guess, I could toy with you until I'm contented. Feel free to scream my dear Yadonushi, because no one would hear your grief!"

Yes, there was no turning back now, being the sadist that he was, Bakura would be too enticed to stop once he spots the red of fresh flowing blood. Ryou could barely breathe in his presence; the threatening, jagged edges of menacing looking objects which he vaguely recognizes seemed to snarl at him, eager to take a huge bite out of his juicy, soft meat.

Ryou flinched when the flat edge of the cold sterling silver met his skin, hitting against his cheeks twice, "Do you know why surgeons use this?" Bakura grinned, paused as he lifted it away and drew a fine line down Ryou's torso, his shirt tearing along in its path, and not long after, a trail of red surfaced and his skin splits open under its delayed effects.

"Because it's so bloody sharp…Imagine what would happen if I dunk this deep beneath your skin!"

The excitement that fills his eyes were almost deranged, through those diluted pupils showed no signs of mercy, the animosity which he was willing to spare was endless, Ryou hates him, yet Ryou could do nothing but to hate him.

A soul piercing screech reverberated through the almost vacant room when Bakura had delivered his promise, the pain soon numbs when the second and third followed, in front of Ryou, was his tormentor which shares the same face, laughing dementedly at his sorrowful state, yet Ryou could merely scream and cry, his throat was getting dry, until Bakura decided that he was too noisy and planted a grappling hook right across his oesophagus.

Their relationship was made up of sheer revulsion, abhorrence and loathe and nothing else, Ryou could no longer breath, no longer able to made any noises but in this world where all was immortal, suffering was all he deserved, no, in fact he did not deserve this, there wasn't a single sensible reason as to why should he receive this kind of treatment, just because he was a little introvert, was unable to approach Yugi for help because he wants to believe that in that depthless monstrosity called Bakura, was a heart.

But he was proven wrong over and over again, Bakura was Bakura, the recreation of savagery and sadism itself. He was a hollow shell harbouring nothing but vengeance, he doesn't have a heart, and he cast away humanity to become a demon god, Ryou was naïve thinking that Bakura would still know pity, a word that has never once existed in his dictionary.

Through his bloodied single, remaining eye, Ryou could make out an obscured vision, the blur delineation was licking a grotesque chunk of folded red which Ryou believes is his intestines, he had no interest whatsoever to retain his organs from falling out of his body because in the end Bakura was just going to uproot all of them, nerves and bones included.

Ryou was almost thankful that the pain was so overwhelming that his brain could no longer comprehend, how he wished Bakura could have just killed him in reality instead, to blur out the define line that separated real and unreal, because even if it was just an illusion, it was an illusion comparable to hell itself, or maybe worst.

Yet even death was too much to ask.

When Ryou's mentality finally collapsed, his consciousness fading away, Ryou passed out from horror-land, but he knew that he was going to be alright, he would wake up safely in his bed because he was still beneficial to Bakura, Bakura would squeeze out every drop of usefulness from him before murdering him in the most painful way possible. But before his value ran out, Bakura was going to keep him alive, was going to trap him in a martyrdom of everlasting torture and delusions.

There were simply no escape route, every path he chooses would lead to the similar tragic end.

Does he not deserve happiness; was his only source of freedom a mere dream or mindless hallucinations? He longed to be friends with everyone else again, but the horrible things Bakura had made him do to them was far too great to be forgiven. He was the sinner, but Bakura was the sin that would stalk him forever, never to be relinquished, never to be salvaged.

True enough, Ryou woke up in his bed, the previous vision of blood and organs were far from sight, no surgery knives, grappling hooks and crowbars which probably went down his alimentary canal, everything seemed so much like a distant memory which he could barely remember, almost dream like. He was fine, alive and despairing. But something was amiss; the millennium ring felt peaceful, the spirit living within was probably resting, how rare.

Ryou knew immediately that this was a sign; this was his chance, perhaps his only opportunity to salvation, the freedom which he longed for so much was finally here; if he could destroy the ring, then Bakura would die along with the broken metal pieces.

Fished for the pliers from his deceased father's tool box, Ryou removed the necklace gently and soundlessly, holding it between his thumb and index finger while the other hand positioned the pliers, he took a deep breath to calm his anxiousness, if he succeeded, he'll finally gain his deserved freedom, and Bakura would be gone! Yet his strong sense of righteousness had stopped him, Ryou finally realized he couldn't do it, unlike Bakura, Ryou could never hurt anybody, not even a lingering spirit who had supposedly died millenniums ago.

Due to his hesitancy, Ryou missed the only chance; there was a stir from the ring indicating that the horrifying contains had woke up, he soon made his presence noticed, materializing in front of Ryou wearing a sour scorn on his face,

"That's pathetic Yadonushi, you can't even bring yourself to kill the person whom you've hated most." The voice which Ryou dreaded resounded, "But you've missed the chance, now be a good boy and drop those pliers."

Trembling hands tightly clutched on to the two metal objects, slowly backing off from the monster ahead, "Don't come close, I'll b…break it, I'll really break it!" Ryou stammered an empty threat that both of them were fully aware of, Bakura knew him too well, that Ryou wouldn't even hurt a fly. He was just too docile and gentle.

Moving one final step before Ryou collided against the railings of his balcony, his eyes widen with fear as Bakura's menacing features emerged from the darkness of his room and into the pearlescent moonlight, and there was always an evil flicker in those soulless pupils, one that was so eager to cause devastation.

"Go away…" Ryou whimpered.

But Bakura didn't, he simply continued his approach, as desperation eats into Ryou; he dropped the bothersome objects he held and hitched on the railing,

"… Make one more step and I'll jump!"

"Oh?" Bakura seemed amused, because he'll never believe timid little Ryou would take the risk to toy with his own entity, after all, Ryou values life so much. "I'll like to see you try…" Bakura challenged, his eyes narrowed to a lazy half lidded smile.

Driven to the corner once again, it was hell both directions, whether he dies right now, or gets tortured again later, either ways he would never have a normal life, passing adolescence and becoming an honourable adult, knowing Bakura had deprived him of all that, of ever being ordinary again because the memories that he created would scar Ryou for eternity. With a sorrowful choking sob,

"I hate you so much… But I hate myself more that I couldn't take your life, I hate myself for actually believing that you would still have some humane morals left, but I'm wrong, I've always have being wrong and useless, goodbye Bakura, no matter where I end up, it'll be a better place without you."

Ryou's last words had made a heavy impact on Bakura almost as if being punched across the face by it, because he would never believe that Ryou would actually suicide, Bakura had finally driven him to choosing death, something that had never once came across Ryou's mind years ago before they met, he broke him.

The image of Ryou's melancholic end imprinted in his mind, the demoralization that replaced the once optimistic eyes that was glistering with hope, when Ryou closed them bitterly and clutched his hands before his chest and leaned backwards, falling head first from the twenty-first storey of an apartment to his cold, inevitable death. Bakura wanted to cry his name, Bakura cried his name, but it was too late, lying in a pool of crimson was the lifeless body of his landlord, he could no longer hear him.

Ryou was finally free from him.

Bakura was left speechless and grievous as his existence was too, fading with Ryou's. But what was left in his emotions wasn't anger of Ryou successfully destroying him, but the regret that he was made like this, Bakura was incapable of showing affection, but in actuality, he really adored Ryou, the naïve, helpless boy with such strong sense of rectitude was forced into the abyss obediently by him.

He liked Ryou so much that he soon became possessive, he couldn't bear having Ryou hang around with the accursed Pharaoh, container or not, everything was a mistake to begin with, he was his fault for being such a bastard, it was no wonder Ryou hates him. But what's decided can't be changed, Ryou was dead, and Bakura was dying, before the last of him crumbled into dissolved nothingness,

"If given a second chance, I would like to be friends with you."

**BAD ENDING. **

…

The momentum of fates will be rewritten, when the wheel of predestination spins in the opposite direction, if life had a reset button, would their tragedy really be reversed?

Please choose an option path.

Restart point for the next chapter:

A.) The infirmary

B.) Classroom

C.) Ryou's soul room


	2. Delusion

Thank you for your kind reviews and support. :) That made me really happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Delusion.<p>

When things started crumbling and reality no longer make sense, sanity slowly slipping within grasp as the fine line separating delusions and actuality was smudged. Ryou knew that this was merely a dream, in which Bakura was actually _kind_.

But it was just a dream, right?

Locked once again in his soul room as Bakura overtook his body, probably using it to harm humanity, Ryou had no rights to rebel against him, for he couldn't. Signing wistfully, he could faintly hear the noises outside, subdued by the thick walls surrounding his soul, Ryou could instinctively make out two voices, one that he had dreaded so much, and another whom he did not recognise. Then, in the following seconds, it quietened. Ryou could predict the upcoming result – an ear piercing scream together with the sounds of Bakura's demonic laughter would reverberate through the makeshift silence.

He was right.

Uncountable tragedies unfolded before him and Ryou was helpless to it. Bakura was just so amused with blood and death that it became a hobby, or rather, a contorted fetish that couldn't be soothed, all in the name of vengeance. To revolt against destiny that had left Bakura to drown in despair, ignored his prayers and thereby unwillingly sold his soul to the demons. This irreversible catastrophe was all Heaven's to blame. And Ryou surprisingly able to commiserate with Bakura's calamity, even when what Bakura was doing was immoral and heinous. Because there was no one else in this world that had actually seen the guilt hidden deep within Bakura's heart, slowly eroding him from the inside, devouring him further on each passing day.

"_Even when on one else would forgive you, I am willing to share your pain and corruption…"_

If there was anyone able to tranquilize Bakura's hate, it'll be Ryou, but unlike Ryou, Bakura was never that accepting to alleviation. He was stubborn, prideful and determine until everything has fall sullen within his clutches, and Ryou knew about this more than anybody else. Their relationship was rottenly distasteful and Ryou hates him, but Ryou could never manage to really hate him.

How ironic, really.

The door next to him was the entrance to Bakura's hidden memories, Ryou has seen it many times - seen the incompetent young boy muffling his sorrow when his family was slaughtered right before his eyes, the fear in his eyes when his face was scarred, and the despondency and remorse he felt when everything fades to black the moment he made an agreement with the devil.

In the vicious cycle of endless destruction and creation, Bakura was destroyed and rebirthed into malignity itself. If it was God's practical joke, then it has went too far, Ryou had really abhorred him before, yet after acknowledging everything, how could anyone possible not feel pity?

Ryou spoke in a gentle, sombre voice, "You killed someone again, didn't you?"

There wasn't a reply, Bakura was purposefully ignoring him, probably to hide the wavering guilt in the darkest abyss of his conscience, but Ryou was contented enough to know that maybe, just maybe a single grain of benignity had existed in that callous shell. Nevertheless, Ryou didn't dare to wish for too much.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The subsequent day where Ryou woke up in the comfort of his own room whereby Bakura had relinquished his body, he held the ring and softly spoke to it again, "Please, despite for a moment, forget your hate." hoping for his voice to reach him, hoping for a response, which Bakura had never made.

And he sighed.

Bakura had a tendency of neglected his presence when Ryou attempts to talk to him, but annoying him when Ryou had wanted least for him to come out. As if making a deliberate attempt for Ryou to hate him, yet each time when Ryou tried to be amiable, he could feel this uncertain hesitation of Bakura's heart swinging in a confused momentum, but Bakura would simply snarl coldly at him before disappearing deep into his soul room.

Unknowingly, each time he did so, Bakura felt threatened because Ryou's feelings were slowly decaying Bakura's obdurate heart, and finally, it reached a stage where Bakura was simply denying the cordiality, however, Ryou wasn't aware of that.

Then, the vibration of his cell phone interrupted his daze, reluctantly getting off bed to reach for the device situated on the dressing table; he picked up the call and was greeted by a familiar voice,

"Hey, Ryou, are you doing anything today?"

The recognized pitch of Marik resounded from the other end; Ryou hesitated before replying a solemn, "No." Since Bakura was determined to ignore him on the rest of this weekend, he just may have some free time.

"Cool, I have two free tickets to the theme park, wanna go?"

"Yeah." Ryou replied, almost instantly, it had already being so long the last time he's being to the amusement park… Dating back way before Bakura came into his life and when his family was still alive, sure Bakura will be unhappy if he were to hang around somebody, but Ryou felt that it was okay because it's Marik; after all, they've schemed against the pharaoh together and failed miserably.

A lot of things had happened since then, but Ryou was locked up in his soul room most of the time so he was deprived of the exact knowledge, therefore it's fun to hear from Marik about how much a jerk he was back then and how he came into conscious that he had an evil split personality that was urging him to do all those nasty things.

"Meet you at the entrance?"

"Alright, Marik."

While brushing through his dishevelled hair, Ryou tried striking a conversation once more, "I'm going out with Marik… Are you okay with that?"

But his endeavour was denied, proven by the silent treatment; Ryou just couldn't understand why Bakura was being exceptionally cold today, yet whenever Bakura wasn't making a ruckus, he somewhat felt disquietude and lonely. He never thought he'll actually miss his voice. The very voice which he dreaded so much, but Ryou could only sigh as he would never convey his feelings to the apathetic spirit. Because maybe, just maybe, he was starting to feel a twisted form of affection for his Yami half, that he wants to be closer to him, it was just a thought; - he had wanted Bakura to accompany him forever, and Ryou was certainly not accustomed to this peace. Peace that was all too sentimental and painful and nostalgic whenever he starts reminiscing the past.

The train ride had being remarkably short, too short perhaps, only because he was caught in a chain of flowing thoughts, he was starting to feel lonely. Normally during a time like this, Bakura would talk to him, their exchange would not be productive or agreeable, yet at least there was someone to keep him company, to be left alone was really depressing. Ryou had always wanted to oppose to the fact that sometimes, sometimes he might just have enjoyed Bakura's company. But he wonders if Bakura feels the same way, of their contradictory relationship that only the both of them could explain.

Upon reaching the congested area, Ryou wonders how on earth he was going to find Marik, but apparently, it wasn't very difficult since blond and lavender really stands out in the crowd, pressing his way through the human traffic, "Marik!" He cried his name in the loudest voice he could manage to capture his attention.

Marik, in response turned his head towards Ryou's direction and gave him a little wave, two tickets in hand, "Ryou! You're here!"

"Yah! I'm sorry about the wait." Ryou apologized, uncomfortably crammed like canned sardines as people grazed his shoulder when they pass. Bakura, who would normally complain about this mass assembly, was instead like before, wordless. But Ryou tries to overlook this negligence, finding himself being too uneasy over this superbly long aloofness.

"Its fine, I have just reached too, come on, let's go!" Marik chirped, hoping to sound cheerful because once turning his back, he nibbled his lower lip, a little worried after comprehending that Ryou was still wearing the millennium ring, even after _that_ incident.

Marik gripped onto Ryou's wrist in order to prevent separation and manoeuvred their way through the flooding humanity, "So which ride are we taking first?" Ryou inquisitively asked, clumsily being allowed to drag along, carelessly running into people.

Pointing to the gigantic structure excitedly, "Let's go take the roller coaster!" Marik exclaimed, leading Ryou to the attraction.

The queue was horrendously long so Ryou suggested on coming back later, but Marik insisted that it'll be fun, having a docile nature, he went along with Marik's request without further arguments. He was waiting for Bakura to yell at him for being too submissive always but this time, there wasn't any complain, Bakura didn't shout at him and Ryou wonders what was wrong. Did he really do something that angered Bakura? He couldn't help but to furrow to himself and Marik noticed.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of sad" He asked.

Shaking his head, "it's fine, really." Ryou replied, not wanting to trouble the already concerned Egyptian.

"It's not…" Marik frowned and persisted for a truthful answer, "Come on, tell me."

A little reticent, Ryou spoke through sad, half lidded eyes looking at the ashen concrete floor while he gently placed his hand on the millennium ring, "its Bakura-" caught in midsentence when the crowd moved forward and it was their turn to get on board, with the park keeper rushing them, Ryou was forced to leave his statement unfinished.

Fastening their seat belts as the safety bar lowered to their waist, "Grab on tight passengers, the ride is about to start!" he announced as he pulled the lever.

The engines rumbled and jerked to a slow and rough start, climbing the steep vertical rails and when it reached the highest point, it came to a little halt. Gravity will soon drag them down, plummeting them back at the acceleration of ten meters per Second Square. Ryou instinctively grabbed onto Marik's hand as they were falling, his shoulder length hair being put into disarray by the wind, entangling them into messy locks while the surroundings were disorientated into a swirl of unfocused colours. After that, they were being tossed around in random directions at a high speed on distinct fluctuations and sudden sharp turns.

He had loved thrill rides. This was the life supposedly to be pursued by an average teenager, enjoying their adolescence in mindless games and wasting their life on a meaningless seek for excitement, this was the childhood which Bakura had deprived him of, and which Marik brought back.

Laughing as they jolted to an abrupt stop, "That was fun!" Ryou exclaimed, brushing a strand of white out of his eyes when the duo exited from the gates, together with the rest of the crowd.

"Hey, come on, let's go get something to tie those messy hair up, Ryou, you officially look like a madman escaped from the mental institute."

Ignoring Ryou's side of the argument and their hands still interlocked, Marik conveniently dragged him into the gift shop where the hairbands are located, the section frequented mostly by girls. And naturally Ryou was embarrassed, waving his hands as he backed away,

"You're kidding right?" He said, sceptically.

Seizing Ryou by the wrist preventing him from escaping,

"Come on, pick one before I choose it for you, and beware, I'll get the most girly one!" Marik insisted, pointing to the frilly pink ribbon speaking teasingly. Ryou knew that this wasn't going to be fruitful; sometimes Marik could be rather relentless once he's decided on something. Unwillingly, Ryou browse through the columns of girly accessories,

"Marik…" Ryou remonstrated, "Do I really have to?"

With an encouraging nod from the Egyptian, the answer has being decided, Marik was going to get Ryou a hair tie regardless of whether he likes it or not. "This one isn't that bad" Marik proclaimed, removing the turquoise band with two alternate coloured skull charms attached. Marik was right, it does look kind of pretty, and if Ryou was actually girl he would love it in fact, yet, he's not. There was nothing but abashment surging through his blood when Marik gripped a portion of his hair and fastened it up in a messy, high ponytail,

"It suits you!"

"Ahh, Marik is this supposed to be a joke, people are looking…" Ryou mumbled, burying his flustered face in his palms as Marik guided him to the counter. Nudging Ryou gently on the side, "Lighten up, you're so cute!" Marik casually commented.

But Ryou was fuzzy inside; no one has ever called him _cute_ before, he knew it was a compliment; the first compliment he had received after a decade. And unlike Marik, Bakura would never flatter him because he was nothing more than an eyesore.

Bakura, which has yet made any comments despite this while…

His melancholy was quickly washed by a new flood of bashfulness when the salesgirl giggled at them, probably laughing at the teenage boys' foolishness. "Yes, it does look good on you." She commented whilst accepting the crumpled bill from Marik.

After leaving the store, they continued their venture into the undying crowd of suffocating death. There had being simply too much people, but of course, this little set back wasn't going to prevent them from having fun.

There were so many interesting attractions to ride and sites to visit and pictures to snap, spending time with Marik was really enjoyable, the light-hearted Egyptian whom was so easily amused with his surroundings, it had temporarily made Ryou forgot about Bakura, forgot the perpetual lone that dwells in him and the fear of being deserted. But happiness was never meant to last just like how memories were meant to be obliterated. When the setting sun slowly paints the sky burnt sienna, the crescent moon shyly removed its veil, and darkness will shade this world once again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Their connection was like the day and night itself. Contradictory, illogical and absolutely unable to tolerate, yet was imprecated by the infrangible bond they shared.

"Dusk is beautiful isn't it?" Marik cooed tenderly as they were brought to the highest peak of the Ferris wheel.

Dusk; the placidity of all creation as everything seemed to tranquilize in its wake, a perfect merge between both day and night, but it was also the vivification of forlornness, reminding Ryou that soon, Marik would return home to his own family, and that he would be abandoned again with the unresponsive Bakura. Begging silently, _"Please, just answer me…"_

"Ryou? Geez, again with the emotional look. What's wrong?" Marik stretched his hand and knocked once on Ryou's head, bringing him back to reality.

"I…"Ryou hesitated, wondering if it's best that he don't say anything since it would annoy Bakura, but again, he was disregarding Ryou all day so maybe by irritating him, will get Bakura to talk to him again.

"Bakura… Bakura is ignoring me all day."

Then, there was this really glum look on Marik's face before he lowered it,

"Marik…?" Ryou timidly murmured sensing that something was off.

Clutching his hands as Marik avoided eye contact, "Ryou…" Marik mumbled in response, cutting off his sentence and bit his lower lip, seemingly to be vacillating and in a low and husky voice, "Ryou…"

"_Bakura is dead."_

The unpleasant feeling of illusions falling apart and reality cascading mercilessly on him was unbearable, leaving in denial all this while. Of course, life itself wasn't benevolent, it was distasteful and cruel.

Frankly speaking, Ryou knew this, he was present during Bakura's final minute, when Bakura looked at him gloomily and smiled, he remembered the inaudible thank you muttered from Bakura's lips when he fades into the abyss. Yugi killed him… But Ryou has being rejecting all of these deplorable memories until his sanity was no longer clear, until Ryou was living under a delusion whereby Bakura was still alive.

Because he loved him… Love; he had never managed to express, not even until the final moment when Bakura was going to leave him, forever. And now, the pain of wistfulness had finally encouraged him to deny, denying the cruel predestination that forcefully separated them.

It was a fact that Ryou was aware of, but in negation and Marik had painfully brought it back…

Like before, Ryou could only cry, this wound which would never be alleviated of losing half his soul… It hurts… It truly hurts because everything had felt so empty; the millennium ring and his heart. The vacancy which no one was able to fill and to cure the despondency that was hastily devouring him.

He was in Marik's arms, crying into his chest as Marik gently stroked his head. Holding Ryou really close, "Nobody said that it wouldn't hurt losing half of you…" He whispered sadly, "It is not going to be alright either…"

"But, Ryou, if you allow me, I'm willing to share your woe."

"Let me suffer with you."

"Because I've loved him too."

**Option path: **

1.) Continuum with the current story, (potentially be turned into angstshipping)

2.) Re-select starting point.

a) Classroom

b) Infirmary


End file.
